


The Hobbit Drabbles

by redhairfreckleface (BryleeJayne)



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, International Fanworks Day 2015, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 00:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3361406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BryleeJayne/pseuds/redhairfreckleface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aka: 'Short Hobbit Ideas That Refuse To Leave Me Alone'. Generally short, cute and/or fluffy things that have been stewing in my brain for a while and don't have the courtesy to be quiet about it. Only one at the moment, but there should be more to follow.</p><p>1. Fili, Kili and Ori watch Vikings- written for the International Fanworks Day 2015</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hobbit Drabbles

Modern AU: The boys watch Viking’s.

Fíli/Ori  
“Fíli, sit down, it’s starting!” Kíli cried as he grabbed his brother by the leg and yanked him down onto the couch. Fíli juggled the bowl of near-overflowing popcorn, but managed to save it from hitting the floor and throw a handful of it at his brother. Ori snuggled into his side when they settled, one hand reaching for the popcorn, the other lacing fingers with his.  
“So what’s this show about anyway?” the blonde asked.  
“Fíli, it’s called Vikings so I’m going to let you figure that one out by yourself.” Kíli replied sarcastically.  
“Actually, I read an interview with the guy who does the tattoos for this show, and they’re all accurate to actual Viking era tattoos apparently, it was really interesting…” Ori chimed in from Fíli’s side. Fíli didn’t respond however, he was too busy staring at the screen, or more importantly, who was on it. He assumed Ori noticed what he was staring at as well because he began to laugh.  
“Fíli, the main character, he looks just like you!” He managed to gasp out between giggles.  
But all Fili could manage was a gasped "He stole my hair!" before he descended into uncontrolled laughter.


End file.
